Cryptococcus neoformans are pathogenic fungi associated with several infectious diseases that afflict both humans and animals. Certain glycolipids are reported to be involved in the initial bacterial adhesion to host tissues (Krivan et al, 1988, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:6157-61). However, specific receptors for pathogenic fungi including Candida and Cryptococcus have not heretofore been known or described.